Unexpected
by TitanWolf
Summary: What if Cypher hadn't died in The Matrix and succeeded.


**Unexpected**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

"No!" Cypher shouted. "I don't believe it!"

Tank, who had been shot twice with an EMP gun had somehow managed to survive. He brandished the gun and currently had it pointed at Cypher.

"Believe it or not you piece of shit!" he exclaimed, gritting his teeth. "Your still gonna burn!"

All his time in the Matrix must have honed his speed because Cypher leaped forward across the distance and kicked the barrel of the gun, knocking it sideways as Tank pulled the trigger. The operator watched in horror as the blast sailed through the air, before connecting with Neo's cable. Cypher watched in joy as the so called One started to jerk and convulse before lying still, his vitals flat lined.

"No Neo!" Tank shouted in anguish. "Neo N-"

Cypher silenced the operator by quickly grabbing his head and gave a violent jerk, the sick snap that followed said his neck was broken. Cypher wiped the sweat from his brow that had been growing since seeing the gun pointed at him. He mind suddenly started thinking about what could've happened hadn't he reacted in time. Tank would have blasted him out of his boots. He was brought out of his thoughts by the wailing cries of Trinity.

"Neo no, Cypher you bastard how could you?!" Trinity wailed. "He was the One!"

Cypher had to laugh at this. How could she still believe that bald headed freaks lie even now in the face of her own imminent death. Walking slowly across the floor toward the prone form of the woman he'd lusted after for nine years he figured now was the perfect time to get his bonus pay. But first.

"Sorry Trinity but you've used up all your minutes and I have to cut you off now." Cypher said, as his hand wrapped around the cold cable that held her mind in the Matrix.

"Cypher please don't, please I'll do anything just don't." she begged, "Please just let me out of-"

She didn't get to finish as he jerked the cable free, cutting off her last words. Her body jerked once and was still. He picked her body up and slung it over his shoulder in one swift motion before walking toward his bunk. Goddamn he would get his bonus pay.

He removed her clothes slowly taking in her curves as the harsh fabrics slid across her pale skin. His hands slowly cupped her perfect breasts, not too small not too big, just right to fill his wanting hands. A fire had by now seemed to ignite in his belly. He quickly removed his own clothes before climbing on top of the dead woman. He lifted her limp legs and secured them around his waist before sliding into her dark, wet, warm pussy. He started off slowly in and out at a leisurely pace, groaning softly as she wrapped tightly around his cock.

"Oh Trinity." he mumbled, before leaning down and taking one of her soft pink nipples in his mouth and started to suck, his tongue flicked it several times before he opened his mouth and let it go. "What you ain't having any fun Trinity well lets kick the pace up."

Cypher zipped his pants up as he exited his room. Walking back to the computer he sat down in the chair and put on the headset. Immediately he heard the dry emotionless voice of Agent Smith.

"Mr. Reagan are you there?" Smith asked.

"Yeah I'm hear and I kept my end of the bargain." Cypher said. "Now I want you to keep your end of the bargain."

The static on the other end said nothing but silence for what seemed like an eternity to him but really had only been about ten seconds.

"Very well a Sentinel is on it's way." Smith said. "Stay where you are it will come to you."

Almost immediately he heard the proximity alarms sound as the machine outside came closer and closer. Cypher was almost knocked from the chair as the Sentinel slammed into the Nebuchadnezzar and was saved by gripping tightly to the chair.

The sounds of ripping metal joined the blaring of the alarms to make an unbearable noise that hurt his ears before Cypher cut them off. Leaving only the sounds of the ship being ripped apart. Then the sounds of the sentinel moving through the inner workings of the ship came closer and closer to him. His attention was drawn back to the screens by Smith once again.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Reagan but I must tell you something before I leave you." Smith said. "We can not reinsert you into the Matrix but we can give you something close to it."

"What?" Cypher asked, the feeling of being betrayed melted slowly away at the sounds of something like the Matrix. A blinding white hot pain filled his entire being as one of the Sentinel's metal appendages burst through his chest from behind lifted him off the chair into the air.

"Death, goodbye Mr. Reagan." Smith said, before the line went dead. Only one thing ran through Cypher's mind as he lost feeling in his body and his vision started going black.

'Dear god what have I done?'

**END**

**READ, REVIEW**


End file.
